


I am Son Goku

by akira



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/pseuds/akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem-ish thing about what Goku thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Son Goku

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for fandom, I wrote this back in 2009. I am not a writer I am a reader but this just jumped into my head and I had to write it its probably no good but any feedback would be great.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer and crappy writing skills

I am Son Goku

Strong

And

Afraid of what is inside me

In my mind

My thoughts

The past I remember

The past I have been made to forget

The other me locked inside by the crown key

The evil and pain I am capable of causing

Blessed by the sun who saved me, Genjo Sanzo

Whishing only to stay in the sun forever

Terrified when he goes away, being alone

Petrified he will return me to the dark he saved me from

Tortured by the thought that the other me will extinguish my sun and those I care for

Glad to be on this journey

To follow the sun, to behave like a younger brother, to have a teacher and a pet

To fight

For fun, for my life, for lives of more importance, to save the world

To make a difference

To do good

To atone for a horrendous crime unknown

To live

Breath

Eat

To make friends,

To make enemies

And sometimes make enemies into friends

To forget the darkness

To follow the sun to where it sets

I am Son Goku

I go West


End file.
